FRIENDS: The One Where Krog's Are Not Safe!
by Rayness
Summary: How do you think Chandler got the blast gun in his throat? This is my take. Please be kind. I'm new at writing anything other than Harry Potter. Note; This story was updated May 16, 2013.


**Hey everyone, Rayness here. Ok, so I'm still writing Harry Potter, and I have another one shot planned for Harry and Ginny, but I've been thinking. I need to venture out and open myself up to other possibilities. So, I asked one of my friends who I'm talking to on YM, and asked them what type of show they would like to see a Fanfic on. Seeing as we both like F.R.I.E.N.D.S, well, here's a one – shot on how I think Chandler ended up swallowing part of the Krog thing. I do not own F.R.I.E.N.D.S, Chandler, or anything related to them. They belong to whoever owns the rights to the show. I am just merely playing with their dollhouse.**

* * *

Story: F.R.I.E.N.D.S: The One Where Krog's Not Safe!  
Author: Rayness  
Fandom: F.R.I.E.N.D.S  
Chapters: One - Shot  
Date Completed/Updated: May 16, 2013

* * *

It was a chilly day in New York, and all of its inhabitants were either at home, work, or out hanging with their friends. Three friends in particular were over at Monica and Rachel's house, watching over Alice and Franks' triplets that Phoebe had given birth to for them.

"Oh, oh, oh, I have something that they might like. I'll be right back" Chandler exclaimed as he exited the apartment in a hurry and into his own apartment that he shared with Joey across the hall. Walking over to his shelf of action figures, he looked around for the one he wanted, and smiled triumphantly as he grabbed the said action figure, before exiting the apartment again.

Entering Monica and Rachel's apartment once more, he smiled at Monica and Phoebe, as they watched him, both clearly amused and confused at what he was on about.

"Check it out! Check it out! When the babies wake up, they can meet Krog!" he said, holding up his Krog action figure, and waving it around in Phoebe and Monica's face, thinking that they'd be impressed that he would share something as important as this figure with the little kids. Their reactions however are not something that he had expected. Monica, the one who worried about the simplest things was the first to speak up.

"Chandler, what are you doing? That thing can put someone's eye out!"

"He can do more than that! He can destroy the universe!" Chandler exclaimed, clearly not understanding what Monica was getting at. To everyone's surprise, Phoebe however did.

"No Chandler, they can swallow one of those little parts!" Monica and Chandler both looked at Phoebe. Since when did she get so smart and serious? "And also, look at his smooth area, that's just gonna mess them up." Ah, there she was, back to her normal quirky self. Nevertheless, Chandler was not going to give up without a fight.

"They're not gonna swallow anything, you guys are being way over protective. " He said, holding on to the Krog, as if it was the most precious thing in the world. "When I was a kid, my mom used to just throw me into a pile of broken glass!"

"What?" Phoebe asked, as Monica put a hand up to her mouth in shock.

"Glass, sand, whatever." He said, turning to exit the apartment, as Monica lowered her hand, giving Chandler's retreating back a worried look, before turning her attention to the triplets once more.

"Yeah, you're dangerous aren't you? Girls don't know anything about action figures" Chandler said mumbling to himself as he walked over to the shelf where he usually kept his action figures. Looking at Krog, Chandler got a thoughtful look on his face, and then looked to see if anyone was around, before turning back to the action figure in his hand. "I'll show them!" he said, and he bit the arm of the Krog, which had a little sonic blaster gun, and bit it, hard. He chewed on it for a full moment, trying to time how long the babies would chew it, and then took the toy out of his mouth. He smiled, thinking that he had one the argument, even though Monica and Phoebe were not there to see it.

Then, he felt it. Something had lodged into his throat, and he looked at his action figure in his hand, and noticed that the gun was missing.

"Uh oh, that's not good" he said, trying to hack up the offending toy. "You have just proven Monica and Phoebe right. You are not supposed to be dangerous" Chandler said, as he laid the action figure back in it's place, and exiting his apartment for the second time, still trying to hack out the blast gun. He walked once more into Monica and Phoebe's apartment, with a straight face, trying not to hack the offending gun as it scratched at his throat. "All right," Chandler said, as he tried to subtly clear his throat.. "I thought about it and maybe you're right. Maybe Krog is not a safe toy." He then went on to explain what had happened.


End file.
